Christmas love
by Crescent Luna Moon
Summary: A Christmas gift to BonneNuit, sorry it's late. Nnoitora is lonely on Christmas eve so he goes and sees his lover for a early gift


**Me:** Hi! I'm making this Christmas story for **BonneNuit!!!!!** I hope you like!!!!

**Momo: **It's a **Nnoitora/Ichigo** since she hasn't made one worth while.

**Kami: **Plz enjoy Bonne!!

**Nel/Muramasa/Temari:** **READ AND REVIEW!!!!!**

**Disclaimer(Ichigo): **Yo. Crescent doesn't Celtic music, Bleach or Naruto or anything else for that matter besides the things she buys. Just letting you know.

**Summary:** Nnoitra is lonely on the holiday of Christmas Eve with out his lover Ichigo around. And since the war is in a down low appeal for now he decides to visit his lover.....for a Christmas treat.

**Warning: Lemon,** cuddling, OOCness on Nnoitra and use of Celtic music

**Songs used: **Siuil a run (Walk my love) by Celtic Woman = A beautiful song!!!!!

**Extra: SORRY THIS IS LATE BONNE!!!!!**

**Title: **Christmas love

Nnoitra sat in his room on the night of Christmas Eve. He sighed for what seemed to be the thousand time that day. He looked up at the moon, that was forever to be in that spot, with a sad expression. He saw his lovers, Ichigo, face in it. It made him even more lonely since the war was in sort of a down low appeal. He met him when he infiltrated Los Noches and fell in love instantly, you know the saying "Love at first sight". He knew that he loved Ichigo and Ichigo loved him, but he had to hide it from the other Espada and Arrancar, and especially Aizen and his group. He was lonely with out Ichigo and wanted to see him, since he knew that he was safe now. He jumped up in action.

* * *

"I'm going to see him screw Aizen!" He said and made a Gargantua then stepped through. Appearing on the other side he was next to Ichigo's room and what he heard was amazing. Ichigo's window was open wide, as if he knew he was coming, dark and a enchanted song flowed into his ears. The sound was mixed with a sweet woman's voice and Ichigo's own lovely singing that Nnoitra never knew Ichigo had.

* * *

"**Siuil, siuil, siul a run,  
Siuil go sochair agus siuil go ciuin  
Siuil go doras agus ealaigh lion"  
"Siuil, siuil, siul a run,  
Siuil go sochair agus siuil go ciuin  
Siuil go doras agus ealaigh lion  
Is go dte tu mo mhuirnin slan"**

Nnoitra was captured in it and felt his eyes close and sway lightly to the music as he slipped into the room and sat to listen to the singing.

* * *

  
**"I wish I was on yonder hill  
'Tis there I'd sit and cry my fill,  
And every tear would turn a mill,  
I'll sell my rock, I'll sell my reel,  
I'll sell my only spinning wheel,  
To buy my love a sword of steel"**

"Siuil, siuil, siul a run,  
Siuil go sochair agus siuil go ciuin

**Siuil go doras agus ealaigh lion  
Is go dte tu mo mhuirnin slan"**

"I'll dye my petticoats, I'll dye them red,  
And 'round the world I'll beg my bread,  
Until my parents shall wish me dead,

* * *

**Siuil, siuil, siul a run,  
Siuil go sochair agus siuil go ciuin  
Siuil go doras agus ealaigh lion  
Is go dte tu mo mhuirnin slan"**

He felt his heart pound to the beating of the drums that followed the beautiful song that captured his soul. He felt a low hum in his chest build up as it came to the chorus.

* * *

  
**"Siuil, siuil, siul a run,  
Siuil go sochair agus siuil go ciuin  
Siuil go doras agus ealaigh lion"**

"Siuil, siuil, siul a run,  
Siuil go sochair agus siuil go ciuin  
Siuil go doras agus ealaigh lion  
Is go dte tu mo mhuirnin slan" Ichigo let the last lyric ring out into the darkness of the night. Nnoitra opened his eyes and looked at Ichigo. Ichigo turned off the CD player and turned around to sort of jump in surprise then smiled at Nnoitra.

"Enjoy?" He asked. Nnoitra smiled at him, a light blush painted on his face, though he didn't care. He nodded at him and went up and grabbed him into a hug. Ichigo wrapped his arms around him and kissed him. Nnoitra kissed him back and both dropped onto the bed in their deep kiss. Nnoitra ran his hands up Ichigo's back under his shirt then pulled it off. Ichigo was muscular, though it was small it fitted him, added to his feminine curves. Nnoitora kissed his chest as he shed his and Ichigo's clothing. Ichigo found himself on his back on his bed with Nnoitra loving him. He smiled and captured his lips and soon found himself lost in the pleasure and love in someone that was Jiruga Nnoitra.

Nnoitra kissed Ichigo's chest and messed with his lover's nipples, making him moan and mewl. He smiled as he licked at a wound that he acquired from Grimmjow after their fight. The wound was sensitive, Nnoitra found out, and Ichigo nearly screamed out from it. Nnoitra smiled and then decided to mess with a little more, while having Ichigo suck on his fingers for a little bit. He loved the feeling of Ichigo sucking on his fingers, made him hard, and the erotic face that he made, made Nnoitra even more hard till it was down right near painful. Nnoitra decided to give Ichigo a little "pay back" from the erotic site and messed with Ichigo's hard penis, lightly running his fingers over it, with just enough pressure to drive Ichigo _wild. _Ichigo moaned and with that Nnoitra pulled his fingers out and spread Ichigo legs. His long fingers messed with Ichigo's ass, mainly spreading them so he could add a finger. The first finger went in unnoticed by Ichigo and he he thrusted it in and out, missing Ichigo's prostate every time, and then added two. Ichigo whimpered very lightly at the discomfort from them, but mostly ignored it. Nnoitra scissored his fingers and thrusted in, brushing Ichigo's prostate.

"NNOITRA!" Ichigo screamed out. Nnoitra loved the sound of Ichigo screaming out to him, him alone. He quickly add the final finger and scissored them again to make Ichigo prepared. Nnoitra pulled his fingers out, much to Ichigo's displeasure, which Nnoitra chuckled at, and rubbed the leftover saliva and pre-cum on his hard penis then pulled Ichigo up to where he was just over his erection.

"Ready Ichi?" He asked as he looked at his lust filled daze. Ichigo looked at him and nodded. Nnoitra slowly entered Ichigo, whimpering inside his head as he did so. Ichigo was _**tight **_and constricted around Nnoitra nicely. Ichigo moaned lightly as he adjusted to Nnoitra size after he was fully seated. Ichigo opened his eyes, full of love and lust, his breathing erect and his body fully flushed with sweat trickling downward.

"N-Nnoi-tora....move" he breathed out. Nnoitra kissed him as he laid him down and started thrusting in and out of Ichigo. Ichigo moaned and mewled wanton like when Nnoitra hit his prostate.

"Nnoi-tora I-I'm c-cumming!" Ichigo said after a while. Nnoitra felt the even tighter constriction and took that into mind. He smiled and kissed Ichigo's neck.

"Then cum Ichi" he said, bitting and sucking on Ichigo's neck sending him over the edge.

"NNOITORA!!!!!" Ichigo screamed and came on and Nnoitra's chest. Nnoitra couldn't last that long because Ichigo's tight constricting heat soon pushed him over the edge and milked him of his seed. He collapsed onto Ichigo and panted. His body was over heated and so was Ichigo's, but he didn't care. He rolled off Ichigo, pulling out of him, and the pulled Ichigo's limp body onto his and wrapped his arms around him. He kissed Ichigo sweat educed hair and smiled as he saw that Ichigo was passed out. His long arm pulled the blanket that somehow was knocked off the bed during their activity and pulled it over them. He smiled as Ichigo curled up on his chest and murmured something that sounded like 'Nnoi love'. He found it adorable and then looked over at the clock. It read 12:01 A.M. And he smiled again.

"Merry Christmas Ichi-koi" he said and wrapped his arms around Ichigo tighter, falling asleep.

**-Next Morning-**

Ichigo woke up to breathing on his head and moved his to look up. He smiled at the sleeping face of his lover Nnoitra. He kissed his neck and rolled over, but found that he was trapped by Nnoitra's arms pulling him back to his chest. Ichigo chuckled silently and cuddled to his chest till he woke up, which wasn't that long. Around 10 minutes later Nnoitra started to stir, though he didn't want to move, but the damn sun was starting to burn his eye even through his eyelid. He knew that Ichigo was up and kept him trapped in his arms. He breathed in deeply then opened his eye. He saw Ichigo looking at him and smiling.

"Morning Nnoitora and Merry Christmas" Ichigo said and kissed him. Nnoitra kissed him back and sat up, letting Ichigo slide to his bed and then broke it. Ichigo smiled at him and then stood up, all in his naked glory.

"Coming with me?" He said teasingly to Nnoitra as he walked to the hall so he could get to the bathroom to take a shower. Nnoitra followed behind him, not wanting to let him get away. They didn't see the two set of eyes from the outside of Ichigo window that have been their since the night before.

**-Outside Ichigo's window-**

Grimmjow sat there in shell shock since last night when he was dragged along by Ulquiorra. He watched Nnoitra and Ichigo have sex and he couldn't do anything more then gap there with a hard on. Ulquiorra stared at him for a moment then sighed, pulling out the hidden video camera he had put in the tree so they could play it later. He turned to Grimmjow and pulled him up and over his shoulder so they could leave. All that was heard from the area was a statement that came from inside the Gargantua.

"You my lover are being ridiculous."

* * *

**Me: **I hoped you enjoyed!!!!!! And yeah Ulqui and Grimmy are a pair in this oneshot.

**Momo:**.....I wonder if Ulquiorra will lend me a copy of the tape......OI! ULQUIORRA!!!!! -**Runs off**-

**Kami: **HEY WAIT FOR ME!!! -**Runs off after Momo**-

**Muramasa:....**That was interesting.......hhhhmmm well ladies shall we??

**Nel/Temari/Muramasa: **REVIEW!!!!!!!

**Grimmjow: **You better get going on the next chapter of **Kitty Kitty Kitty **Cres.

**Me: **I AM, I AM!!!!!


End file.
